A Bitter Sweet Surprise
by phoenix7412
Summary: when the Cullen's travel to visit the Volturi, Jane becomes intrigued by Alice. will they be in it for fun? or does Jane want more then just a fling? it certainly is a bitter sweet surprise.
1. Chapter 1: Don't play with your food

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and I do not claim to own twilight. if there are direct quotes I will let you know at the beginning of that chapter. I will not put a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter. only on the ones I use direct quotes. **

Chapter One

The sun rose high above the lovely city of Volterra, Italy. I was sitting inside of Volturi castle on the right hand side of Aro as we awaited Heidi's return. My thirst grew stronger by each passing minute and my eyes grew darker. Their once crimson color was now the darkest shade of black. I began to grow agitated with the longer she took.

"She will be here when she gets here." Felix snapped looking in my direction.

"Yes, but the burning question is will she arrive before I tear your head off?" I smirked darkly looking at him.

"Can you both just chill?" Alec snapped.

"Jane dear, she will be here soon. I am sure you can hold out till then, hmm?" Aro said soothing smoothing my hair down.

I nodded and impatiently stared towards the door. "Aro, did I over hear you talking about the Cullens earlier today?" I quizzed directing my attention to him after a second.

"Mhm. Why dear?" He asked glancing down at me.

"I am just curious. Why were you talking about them?"

"Well, you know Carlisle still visits me every now and then. He is planning on bringing all of his family; including Bella, Edward, and little Renesmee. Isn't that just great? I finally get to know and examine Renesmee and her amazing gift…or in her case…_gifts._"

"Gifts…what are you talking about?"

"Eleazar has just recently informed me that Renesmee has tactile thought projection, which we knew, and shield penetration." Aro smiled.

"It's basically a backwards combination of the gifts that her parents possess?" Alec cut in.

"Yes indeed it is. How fascinating and rare. Such a gem she is." Aro cooed as Heidi walked in the door…finally.

"Jane, would you like to welcome our guests?" Marcus smiled slightly.

I nodded and stood from my seat. "On behalf of the Volturi, we would like to welcome you to Volturi Castle." I smirked coldly.

"Too bad none will be leaving." Demetri smiled wickedly from behind the crowd.

Screams then filled the room. Now all I wanted to do was to take a few to my room and toy around first. I smiled and glanced at Chelsea.

"Chelsea darling, will you calm two or three down long enough for the walk to my bedroom?" I asked

"Of course, but…don't play with your food too much before consumption." She smiled crookedly.

I laughed a little as I watched her pin point two and made them feel overwhelming trust toward me. They walked over slowly a little confused.

"How about we go to my room? Get out of all this chaos?" I asked gently.

"Sure." The boy stammered a little confused.


	2. Chapter 2: Play Time Disaster

Chapter Two

I pushed the girl down on the bed…_oh this will be fun…_I thought as I pushed her boyfriend in the chair quickly.

"What…what are you doing?" She asked with a slight quaver in her voice.

I knew then that Chelsea's distraction was not going to be working much longer. But maybe it would work long enough for me to have my fun. "I am not doing anything…too bad. We are just going to have a little fun. Is that not okay with you dear?"

She stared at me as I slowly walked toward her. I sat on the bed and placed my hand on her thigh slowly. "Come on, I am not that bad of a person if you got to know me. Not that you ever will."

"What do you mean I never will?" She said watching my hand. "This is a stupid question but…we aren't going to die or anything right? There are just rumors about this place."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…the one that says any mortal that comes in _never _comes out. I know that one. But yet you still see so many risk it." I smirked. "You believe that rubbish?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I can't be sure."

I leaned closer to her ear. "Well, it is." I whispered as I kissed her ear, nibbling ever so slightly.

"What…" She gasped with a chocking sound as I sunk my teeth into her neck draining her completely within a minute. I smiled as blood trickled down the corner of my mouth. I slowly let her body fall limp on the bed.

"Now I suppose you want to run…or are you brave enough to try to stand and fight. Come on be a hero! But I must warn you…no one manages to escape." I smiled looking at her boyfriend…who by the looks of it…was shocked.

He stood and took a quick look around…then picked up the chair and threw it as hard as he could in my direction. I laughed and caught it with one hand. "Is that really all you got? I can kill you still sitting in this spot keep going."

He bolted for the door…but before he ever made it he dropped. I watched him writhe in pain. "Do you like my little trick? It is called pain illusion. Just with my eyes I can make you feel such indescribable pain that you will wish you were dead." I said as I leaned down to his neck and sank my teeth in. the warm blood trickled down my throat as I felt him stop fighting. His body went cold and lifeless as I stopped. I rose to my feet and slowly walked out.

Felix walked over as I closed the door. "It's a mess in there." I smiled. "Tell Gianna to come clean this mess up." He laughed as I walked away.

I walked down the ever winding stairs and Aro looked in my direction. "Hello Jane dear. Do you feel better? Your eyes are their normal crimson color again."

"Oh yes. I had fun. Yet another mortal thinking he can fight me off and run from me. Oh, I forgot to ask; when do the Cullen's arrive?" I asked as I walked over to where he stood.

"Well dear they should arrive in maybe an hour or so. Please be nice and make them feel at home here." He begged.

"Ugh, I will. But why do I have to be near them?"

"You are just mad because you can't get to Bella using your pain illusion." Alec laughed.

"I am not. They just…they anger me at times. Thinking they are all goodie two shoes and perfect. It disgusts me." I hissed.

Alec laughed as Aro shifted slightly. "Oh no, Aro what is it?"

"Well, dear…Alice Cullen…she is rooming with you for the remainder of their stay. Make her feel at home." Aro confessed.

My mind went blank. Alice…is staying with me?! This was not going to be fun or easy at all…


	3. Chapter 3: Two Worlds Collide Bitterly

Chapter Three

I sat on my bed thinking about the upcoming events. For some reason it was still difficult for me to believe that a Cullen would soon be in this very room. _On the bright side, I don't have to stay in here. It isn't like I have to sleep or something._ I thought bitterly. I got up and walked back downstairs.

"Are you done being a baby? It is only for a few days. Can't you get along for just a while? Be pleasant for once in your undead life?" Alec greeted me as I arrived.

"Alright that is enough you two. You all have been bickering nonstop for the past week and a half and I think I speak for everybody when I say…shut the hell up and get on with your lives. It is like I am your mother listening to your every word. Can't you put aside your differences and welcome the Cullens with a smile to make Aro happy? You know how much Carlisle means to him as a friend. Do not ruin it." Sulpicia ranted sitting down next to Aro.

I looked away as Aro spoke up. "So much tension huh? Just get to know them. I am sure they will be on their best behavior as well. Now dear Jane they should have arrived by now. Do you care going and greeting them escorting them in?"

I nodded and left the room. _The nerve of Sulpicia! Talking to me the way she did. If she wasn't Aro's mate I would have dropped her where she stood in half a second flat! _I thought bitterly. _She has no right to act that way. What does she think she is? _

"Your mother." I heard a male voice speak. I turned to see Edward Cullen smiling at me.

"I so appreciate having my mind intruded Edward." I said sarcastically.

"It is so nice to see you again Jane." Esme smiled in that motherly nature of hers.

"Gianna it would have been nice to know that they were here." I hissed looking at the mortal secretary.

"I am so sorry Jane. I just got done washing up after I cleaned up the mess. Please forgive me. I hope I didn't keep you all too long." She apologized directing her attention to the Cullen family.

"No child it is perfectly okay." Carlisle said smiling tenderly.

"Welcome to Volturi Castle everyone. If there is anything we can get for you let us know." I forced a smile.

"Thank you Jane. We will remember that." Carlisle said.

"Now if you will please follow me this way I will take you to Aro." I said motioning toward the chambers.

I pushed open the door and walked them in as Aro stood and laughter filled the air. Aro's laugh was always so contagious. It could change the room atmosphere anywhere.

"Carlisle dear friend, it is so amazing to see you again. I am so glad we could _all_ move forward and forget the past." Aro said coming down to greet them. "Young Bella, You look more beautiful every time I see you. My goodness Renesmee, you are getting so big. It is so great to see you all! Now everyone make them feel welcome. Jane can you go ahead and help Alice with her bags? Alice sweetie, you will be staying in Jane's room. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee, you have a room just for you three. We thought it would suit you to be like that. Jasper you will be with Alec. Rosalie, you will be with Heidi. Emmett you will be with Felix. Carlisle of course you will be with me. And dearest Esme you will be with my lovely wife Sulpicia. I tried to room all of you with someone that may have something in common with you. However I roomed you Jane with Alice because I want you to move past and get to know her and the rest of the Cullens. Everyone help them get settled down."

I reached down for Alice's suitcase and she grabbed it from my reach. "I think I can handle my own things." She hissed slightly.

"So be it." I said leading her to my room.

_What a wonderful start…wouldn't you think? It is going to be a long week. _I thought sourly.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning Of Different

Chapter Four

We sat awkwardly staring intensely at each other for what seemed like an eternity. _I don't understand what Aro could possibly think we are going to talk about. Yup, this will be a long week. _I thought trying to think of something to say.

"So, how was your trip?" I asked.

"Don't even act like you care Jane. You don't like me, and honestly, I could care less about you. You are nothing but trouble." Alice said giving me an evil look.

""It was just a question. And you know something else? I have probably spent more time traveling to Forks because of you all then I have here in the past year or so. Don't come in my home getting that little know it all attitude with me." I practically yelled.

"Whoa girls, what is going on? Are you all already to tear each other's throat out? It has only been five minutes." Demetri asked walking in with that smirk he always got when he was near something dramatic.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't rooming with _anyone._" I hissed nodding in her direction.

"Play civil Jane. It is only a week. Jasper and Alec seem to be hitting it off great…you know what…everyone is hitting it off but you two." He said walking out. I grabbed an old wooden chair from the corner of the room and threw it at him, which…of course he caught it breaking it instantly.

"Demetri, you owe me a new chair you jack ass!" I screamed as Alice burst out laughing. _That was the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. I have to find a way to keep that sound. _I thought surprised.

"Alice, why don't we go hang out. Is there anything you would like to do?" I asked.

"You asked the wrong question." Emmett laughed walking in. "She will want to go shopping."

"Yes I would. It would be nice to get Jane here out of such gloomy clothes. Make her be a _girl _for once." Alice smiled in my direction.

"Whoa, why make me over? I like the way I look." I laughed.

"Oh my, she has done it! Alice has gotten her to chill out for a minute!" Felix cackled as I threw a pillow in his direction. Feathers flew everywhere.

"What is it with everyone ruining my things today? You owe me a pillow." I smiled.

"Stop throwing things it won't get ruined. Now you and Alice go have fun shopping." He said winking at me.

"Alice, would you like to go shopping?" I asked.

"Sounds fun, but I do want to give you a makeover." She smiled.

"Fine, but I don't have to stay like that long." I laughed slightly looking at Felix and watching him drop in a slight pain fit.

"I will stop and see Carlisle to grab my credit card. He wants to keep them so I won't stop at every store to shop." She smirked.

"Alright, I kind of have to see Aro anyway." I said getting up from the bed.

We walked down to Aro's room and I watched her prance ahead. She seemed so excited. Maybe having her as a roomie wasn't as bad as I had thought before. She seemed okay. I laughed silently as she hoped around waiting for me to catch up.

"Come on you are as slow as a human!" She giggled a childlike laugh.

I ran over to where she stood and quickly knocked on the door. "Better?" I smiled.

"Come in dears." Aro said soothingly.

We walked in and Aro smiled waiting for s to state our business. "Alice and I wanted to go shopping. She wanted to stop by to see Carlisle." I smiled.

"Let me guess…your credit card?" Carlisle laughed. "What am I going to do with you? How did I know that you would go shopping?"

"Oh hush, hand me the card and I will be on my way." She laughed walking over to him. "Don't' go anywhere Aro. Jane is getting a makeover."

"Oh really, this should be interesting." He smiled glancing at me. "You crazy girls have fun."

I waved as Alice grabbed the card and we were out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fitting

Chapter Five

I let Alice lead me to whatever store caught her eye…and boy did a lot catch her eye. First she lead us into a quaint little store that specialized in personal fitting clothes. She smiled at me as the young assistant walked over.

"Hello ladies. May I help you?" She said in a kind voice staring at Alice fondly.

"Yes actually. I brought my dear friend here to buy her a complete new wardrobe. I was hoping to have her fitted and see what you all have to match her." Alice said smiling in my direction.

"Yes, come on over here dear. I will have you fitted and line up some choices." The fitter smiled kindly looking in my direction.

I walked over and stood on the small stepping ladder and took off my robe. Alice grabbed it from my hand and stood aside as the fitter came over with a tape measure. She started taking measurements and wrote down a few numbers and was off again…I am guessing to fetch some choices for my fit…hopefully my style.

"I don't know why you have such gloomy taste. I hope to lighten it up just a tad." Alice smiled…apparently pleased with herself for getting me out of the castle.

Just then the fitter came back with a smile. "Well we have quite a bit for you to try. First we will eliminate a few based on your view of them." I stepped down and followed her to the rack she brought over. "Now if you would ma'am, please sit down in that chair and I will show you each style. Tell me what you think."

I did as she smiled and grabbed the first, it was a dress. It was hot pink with a trim full of diamonds around the waist line. I looked at it…_oh my…I am not into pink at all. _I thought as her and Alice waited for an answer. I smiled as kindly try…sadly I wasn't used to smiling out of kindness.

` "It is pretty…it just isn't me. Is that the only pink one?" I said as I looked at her.

"Yes. It is. I will re-rack this when we are finished." She said as I sighed in relief.

The next she pulled out was teal and had beads sewn in a pattern at the bottom trim. Again she waited approval.

"I will try that one on. I like the color and design." I approved as Alice smiled feeling accomplished.

She laid it on a table next to her and grabbed another. This one was a black blouse with cute blue jeans with slight tears and I beautiful heart design sewn in red going down the right leg of the jeans.

"I love this outfit."

She pulled another outfit from the rack. This one was a red shirt with pretty chain links hanging from the neck line and a blue jean mini skirt with black leggings.

"I like it."

She smiled and pulled the last from the rack. It was a pure black dress with a lace up in the back and red jewels outlining the neck line and the trim of the dress.

"I love it. Is this all?" I asked.

"Yes, are you ready to try them on? I better get to see them too!" Alice smiled.


End file.
